Unknown Pureblood
by CHINKINESS-ROCKS
Summary: story was adopted by Baka-no-desu-21...i'm sorry to all of you who wanted me to keep going with this story, but i promise it'll be better than before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is the part of my new story where I tell you things that I don't want to in the story and stuff like that.**

**This story is a crossover of Vampire Knight and Naruto. **

**Summary thingy: Sakura is a pureblood and is the new transfer student at Cross Academy and is there to do something her sister caused.**

**You can decide on the pairings**

**PAIRINGS TO VOTE FOR**

**Sakura and Shiki**

**Sakura and Ichijo**

**Sakura and Zero**

**Sakura and Kain**

**Sakura and Aidou**

**Sakura and Kaname**

**If you want a pairing like Yuki and Kaname just tell me and that'll happen if a lot of people want the same thing.**

**I won't start the story until July 24 because that's when I'm coming back from my vacation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the first chapter of Unknown Pureblood. I didn't feel like waiting for July 24, so I'm going to start now. Also, voting is still going, but will end at the second chapter.**

**VOTES**

**Zero: 4**

**Kaname: 3**

**Ichijo: 3**

**Kain: 3**

**Aidou: 2**

**Shiki: 5**

**I'm going to be replaying parts that were before the whole Shiozuka thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

* * *

**

_At Cross Academy_

Yuki was walking towards the headmaster's office because he wanted to talk to her about something. When she got there she knocked and heard a happy, "Come in."

"Yuki, my precious daughter, why did you take so long." Kaien Cross said crying anime style.

Yuki sweat dropped and replied, "I was bringing girls from the Day Class back to their dorms."

"I see. Well I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you if we should accept another student at Cross Academy."

"Why would you ask me that, I think it would be fine."

"I see. Well that's all I needed to tell you."

Yuki walked out of his office and went back to patrolling.

* * *

_With Sakura_

Sitting in a fluffy chair was a girl with waist length pink hair and shining emerald green eyes. With her was a boy with silver hair and purple eyes. They were both laughing about something. The one with silver hair is Ichiru Kiryuu, he had served under Shizuka Hio. The girl with the pink hair is Sakura Hio Haruno, she is Shizuka Hio's little sister.

Ichiru used to serve under Shizuka, but when she died he went to serve under Sakura. Sakura didn't want him to be her servant, but he insisted so she agreed, but she doesn't treat him badly. Sakura was sent to the Shinobi Dimension and was kept a secret from the other vampires. Sakura was an ANBU captain in the Shinobi Dimension.

"Ichiru-kun! I'm done packing, let's go." Sakura yelled happily to her best friend.

"Hai. The carriage is ready as well, Sakura-sama." Ichiru replied with a small smile at her antics.

Sakura got into the carriage while Ichiru took her things. When he was done he went to the front and started going to Cross Academy.

* * *

_In The Headmaster's Office_

Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster Cross were in his office talking.

"Why are we just like their bodyguards!" Zero yelled and slammed his fist onto the desk.

"I'm sure it is very troublesome." Kaien said while sipping his tea.

"If you know it's so troublesome, why don't you get more students in the disciplinary committee? She's useless." Zero yelled and pointed his thumb at Yuki.

"Hey! You're the one who is always late." Yuki retorted.

While they were all arguing, a carriage pulled up outside of the gates. Ichiru opened the door for Sakura and she walked out. Sakura was already dressed in her uniform. Ichiru asked if she wanted him to come with her, she replied with a soft 'No'.

She walked to the Headmaster's office alone, while Ichiru stayed by the carriage. When Sakura got to the Headmaster's office she heard the people inside arguing. After about two minutes of listening she decided to knock on the door. When she did all of the arguing stop and she heard a "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh, hello you must be the new student." Kaien said happily. Sakura nodded. She looked at the people in the room.

There were two guys and one girl. The girl had brown hair and eyes that were a dark red. The man sitting behind the desk had his blond hair tied and in ponytail and had brown eyes, he also had on a green poncho. The last person in the room had silver hair and purple eyes, like Ichiru, he had a purple tattoo on the left side of his neck.

'That must be Zero Kiryu.' Sakura thought after observing each of them.

Yuki was shocked; the new student was in the Night Class. Zero tensed noticing the uniform as well. When Sakura walked by Zero they both looked at each other. Sakura walked so she was in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura bowed.

"Yes, well here is your room and all of the things you will need." He handed her a piece of paper and books.

"Arigato." Sakura was about to walk out when the Headmaster's voice stopped her, "Would you like to have a tour of the school?"  
Sakura shook her head and walked out of the office. She walked to the Night Classes Dorm room after seeing Ichiru. Ichiru and Sakura walked up to her room, no one was there because class was still in session. After Sakura and Ichiru got to Sakura's room they started to unpack her things.

"Ichiru are you going to be staying?" Ichiru nodded. "But where will you be sleeping?"

"Is it alright to sleep with you in the same room, but not together?" Sakura nodded, she didn't want him to leave and she didn't care if it was weird to be sleeping near him.

When all of the other vampires came back, Sakura didn't feel like introducing herself today and wondered if anybody knew she was here. 'Maybe the pureblood, Kaname.' Sakura thought while brushing her hair for the night.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Zero and Yuki were both outside of the Moon Dormitory holding off all of the Day Class girls. They were all screaming things like "Shiki-sempai" "Wild-sempai" "Idol-sempai." When the gates opened they all started to scream louder.

"Ohayo." Aidou was greeting all of his fans, while the rest of the Night Class just kept walking to the school. Zero noticed that at the end of the group Sakura was alone, so he decided to go over to her and see what's wrong.

Sakura noticed that Zero was walking up to her. "Hello Zero-san." Zero nodded in greeting.

"Is there something you need?" Sakura asked, she knew that Kaname's eyes were focused on them.

"Why are you all alone Sakura-san?" Zero asked getting straight to the point.

"I just came here yesterday, Zero-san. I don't think I can make friends that fast." Sakura giggled and smiled up at him.

"Zero, can I tell you something?" Zero nodded and once he did Sakura stood on her tippy toes and whispered, "I know a way that you won't turn into Level E." When Zero heard his eyes widened, "How?"

"I'll tell you, but we have to be alone. Come to my room when you have time." And with that she walked away.

* * *

_Next Day_

Today there were no classes, so Zero decided to go to the Moon Dorm to talk to Sakura. The vampires were having a party and Kaname invited Yuki, but Yuki didn't want to be alone, so she asked Zero to come with her. Zero only agreed to go with her because he wanted to talk to Sakura and so he can look out for Yuki.

* * *

_During The Party_

Sakura was just standing on the balcony, looking up at the moon when she sensed Zero walking up behind her.

When Zero was right behind her she asked, "Is there something you need Zero?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday." Zero replied emotionlessly.

Sakura turned around with a smile on her face, "Sure, but like I said yesterday we have to be in a private place."

"Why don't we go to your room?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea. Come on then." With that Sakura started to walk to her room with Zero in tow.

When they got to her room, Sakura knew that Ichiru was hiding somewhere so Zero won't see him. After closing and locking the door, Sakura turned to face Zero.

"You don't want to become a Level E, right?" Zero nodded, "Good. Come with me, I know a place where they won't smell us."

Zero didn't question her. They both walked to the bathroom. Sakura turned to face Zero, "You have to bite me Zero."

Zero eyes widened, "I would never do that."

"If you don't then you will go to Level E. Do you want to know how my blood will help?" Zero nodded, "I'm Shizuka Hio's little sister."

Zero eyes widened, he was about to take out his Bloody Rose, but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Will shooting me do anything?" Zero thought about it and put away his Bloody Rose.

"If you drink my blood you won't become a Level E, but you'll become a regular vampire. Are you going to drink my blood or are you going to leave? You only get to decide now."

It has been five minutes already and nobody said a word. Sakura was about to walk out when Zero said, "I'll drink your blood."

"Good choice." With that Sakura started to unbutton her shirt, so Zero can bite her neck. Zero walked up to her, so they were only a hairs breathe away.

Zero bent down so his mouth was above her neck. He started to lick her neck, looking for her pulse. When he found her pulse, he bit her. He started to drink a lot of her blood.

While Zero was sucking out her blood, Sakura was blushing heavily, because it felt very good. After a minute she said, "Z-zero stop, th-that's e-enough." When he heard her he stopped.

He licked the extra blood off of his lips.

Sakura was panting, "do you feel better now Zero?" Zero nodded. Once they both cleaned up, Zero left and Ichiru came out.

"Are you alright Sakura-sama?"

"I'm fine Ichiru. I have to go see the Headmaster and talk to him about Zero." Ichiru nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sakura nodded and they both walked out of her room to go see the Headmaster.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I'm going to start the ShikiSakura thing in the next chapter, so if you want a different pairing VOTE VOTE VOTE.**

**I'm also going to make a new story. It's a OHSHC and NARUTO crossover. For those of you that want a HitsuSaku story you have to wait because I haven't thought of one yet.**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3: POCKY!

**Here is the next chapter for Unknown Pureblood. Sorry I haven't updated this one or the other one, here's the flashback why;**

**FLASHBACK**

**Little Brother: Play Bleach with me!**

**Me: No.**

**Little Brother: Come on!**

**Me: No..**

**Little Brother: Pleease!**

**Me: Fine!**

**And that's what happened. Here are the votes so far and voting is over this chapter.**

**VOTES**

**Shiki: 7**

**Zero: 5**

**Kaname: 4**

**Kain: 4**

**Ichijo: 4**

**Aidou: 2**

**Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto.

* * *

**

Sakura and Ichiru were walking to the Headmaster's office to tell him about Zero, but they stopped in front of the door when they heard Kaname and Kaien talking.

"How long are you going to keep Zero in the Day Class?" Kaname asked.

"There is no reason to put him in the Night Class right now." Kaien replied unfased.

Before Kaname could retort there was a knock.

"Come in."

Ichiru opened the door for Sakura. Sakura walked in and stated, "Zero should be put into the Night Class because he is a full vampire now."

Kaname and Kaien were both shocked about what they just heard and they were also shocked seeing Ichiru again.

Kaname was the first to come out of shock and he asked, "How do you know that he will not turn into Level E."

"I have my sources. You could even ask him yourself." Sakura replied emotionlessly.

Kaien wanting to know how called for Zero to come to his office. While they waited for Zero, Sakura asked Ichiru to make some tea for everybody.

While they were all drinking tea Zero barged in.

"What is it now?" He didn't notice Sakura or Ichiru, but he noticed Kaname.

"We have been talking about something and we wanted to ask you something." Kaien said. Zero nodded saying that they could ask away, "Are you a true vampire now, Zero?"

Zero stared shocked at them and he finally looked around finally noticing Sakura, but his eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw Ichiru.

"Yes." Zero replied quietly.

Kaien sighed, "Then we must put you into the Night Class. Is that alright for you?"

Zero nodded knowing that he was going to be put into the Night Class after drinking Sakura's blood.

"Then you shall be transferred into the Night Class and you will start classes tomorrow. Also you will stay in the Moon Dormitory."

"Hai." Zero said in monotone.

Before Zero and Kaname could leave, Kaien stopped them, "But please do come visit your father Zero." Kaien said with anime tears.

"You're not my father!" Zero slammed his fist onto the desk.

After yelling at Kaien, Zero and Kaname left. Sakura stayed to talk to the Headmaster, "Headmaster, do you still want to know how Zero turned into a true vampire?"

When the Headmaster heard her asked that, he became serious right away and nodded his head.

"I turned him into a true vampire." Sakura said this bluntly.

"How!"

"I'm related to Shizuka Hio and I am a pureblood. I don't know if Kaname-kun knows this yet."

"Really! Wow! Two purebloods in my school." Kaien's eyes were sparkling as he said this.

Sakura and Ichiru sweat dropped. They left without the Headmaster knowing.

"Where'd everybody go?"

_With Zero and Kaname_

They were both walking in silence to the Moon Dormitory. Kaname wanting to know how he turned into a vampire decided to ask, "So how did you turn into a vampire?"

Zero looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "I drank Sakura's blood and it turned me into a true vampire."

At that Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Why did she let you drink her blood?"

Zero just shrugged his shoulders and they continued to walk in silence.

When they got to the Moon Dormitory, everybody was questioning Zero about why he was here. Kaname made them all be quiet and explained why he was here, "Zero is to be in the Night Class from now on."

Everybody was shocked. Aidou yelled, "Why is he to be in the Night Class? He doesn't belong here!"

"It seems that he is a vampire now and the Headmaster said so. So there is to be no objections."

Everybody didn't like the idea, but they didn't complain. When everybody was still there and whispering things, Zero went up to his new room and unpacked.

When everybody was in their rooms, Sakura walked into the Moon Dorms and noticed that everybody was asleep. She and Ichiru went up to her room and went to sleep as well for the day.

_Outside the Moon Dorms_

Yuki was wondering where Zero was. He would usually show up right now, but he still wasn't there. Yuki was worried that Zero was sick or something.

When the gates opened all of the fan girls' screams got louder. When Yuki turned around to look at them, she let out a gasp at what she saw.

Zero and Sakura were talking to each other. What surprised her the most was that Zero was wearing the Night Class uniform. All the other girls were shocked as well seeing Zero in the Night Class uniform.

As they all walked by, Zero didn't even look at Yuki. When all of the Day Class girls were back in their dorm rooms, Yuki went straight to the Headmaster's office to see what happened.

"Headmaster!" Yuki yelled as she walked in.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Why is Zero in the Night Class?"

Kaien sighed, "I have been meaning to tell you, but I didn't get the chance to this morning. Zero is a vampire now."

Yuki was shocked, "How?"

"It would seem that someone did something, so that he wouldn't become Level E."

Yuki didn't ask anymore and started to patrol again, it seems that she would be the only prefect. However that wasn't true at all.

While the Night Class was having their classes, Kaien asked for Ichiru to come to his office. When he came he asked, "Ichiru can I ask you a favor?" ichiru nodded, "Could you become a prefect, so Yuki isn't alone?"

"It depends if Sakura-sama allows it."

"I see so can you ask her?" Ichiru nodded and left.

_With the Night Class_

Sakura and Shiki were sitting next to each other and they were both so very bored.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hm."

"You got any Pocky." Shiki looked at her with eyes of hope.

Sakura giggled, but took out a box of Pocky and gave it to him.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."

"Ok." They both smiled at each other and started to eat the Pocky.

Most of the boys were staring at Shiki jealous. Shiki knew they were staring at him, but he ignored them.

When class was over Shiki walked over to Sakura and whispered, "Can you come to my room later?"

Sakura nodded and they both walked back to their dorms. When Sakura got back to her room, Ichiru already made tea.

"Is something wrong Ichiru?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Nothing. Can I ask you something?" Sakura nodded and he continued, "The Headmaster asked me if I could become a prefect to help Yuki. I was wondering if you would allow me to assist her."

"You're allowed to do as you please as long as you don't get killed."

"Hai." And with that he left to tell the Headmaster his answer.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Sorry if it's boring. Please review and stuff like that.**

**Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4:Authors Note

I'm very sorry to all of you readers who want to know what happens next, but I don't have time and if anyone wants it just ask me. Well thank you for reading so far and I hope you read my other stories.

CHINKINESS-ROCKS


End file.
